


Afternoon Train

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fingerfucking, Pre-Canon, Trains, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  finger-fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Train

The hot blonde walked into the standing-room-only train car, stopping right in front of him. She looked past him as the train began to move and when they hit a hard curve, she was jerked forward, trapping his hand between them. He moved his fingers closer, and let the motion of the train rub his fingers against her until the next stop. As they were jostled by entering passengers, he worked his hand under her miniskirt.   
  
She changed position slightly, pushing his fingers into the wetness unguarded by panties. The train picked up speed, swaying more, helping him go harder and deeper into her. As they approached his stop, she closed her eyes and dug her nails into his side as she orgasmed silently.  
  
He pulled his hand free and straightened her skirt. As he stepped off the train, she grabbed his hand and whispered, “Next fantasy’s yours, Lee.”


End file.
